This NGEC component will support a one day "Workshop on Genome Engineering", which will serve two major purposes: (1) The Workshop will provide an opportunity for NGEC investigators and other attendees to hear about genome engineering-related work being carried out in the laboratories of two prominent non- NGEC investigators. (2) The Workshop will provide an opportunity for the NGEC to present its ongoing work and disseminate developments in genome engineering. Efforts will be made to ensure a diverse Workshop audience through recruitment efforts for minority scientists, and through travel scholarships to bring in students and investigators from outside the Seattle area. The Workshop will also be integrated with the evaluation mechanism for the NGEC described in Component 1, such that the non-NGEC investigators asked to speak at the Workshop will also be asked to provide input to the NGEC steering committee regarding NGEC performance during their Workshop visit.